Ella no tiene idea
by lovemikey23
Summary: Ella no tiene idea... ni idea... que siempre estoy aquí, siempre aquí Ella no tiene idea... ni idea... que estoy aquí, estoy aquí, estoy aquí Los sentimientos de una persona, a otra que no se da cuenta de lo que siente realmente por ella...


**WaZZaa! como están amigos jejeje xD, bueno este es un one-shot, dedicados a todas las fans de apritello 3 esto lo hago con mucho cariño hacia ustedes, en serio las adoro jejeje, espero le les guste mucho, otra cosa muy pronto subiré otra historia larga :D así que no de desesperen, no eh tenido tiempo, por la escuela, pero halle este tiempo para escribir este, one-shot. Bueno eso es todo, lo que tenía que decir jejejeje...**

**TMNT no me pertenece, si no a la cadena de nickelodeon y sus originarios creadores... :) **

**Sin más a leer, los espero al final...**

ELLA NO TIENE IDEA

ONE-SHOT

***+ ESCUCHA LA DE NO IDEA DE BIG TIME RUSH +***

Estaba llorando, no podía parar, no lo creía, tal vez la vida le estaba jugando una esas jugarretas, todo era mentira, no, esto debería ser un error, pero si es cierto, de eso se trata, le dolía el corazón, no podía aceptar los hechos, en aceptor tal cosa, se sentía mal, pero sabía que eso nunca lo dejaría, nunca lo abandonaría, siempre en su alma, hecho polvo, pero tenía que ser fuerte, para al menos seguir su vida, aunque eso era mentira, no se le escaparía del corazón, nunca se alejaría...

Así es, a Donnie le había llegado la noticia de que Casey y Abril eran novios, no lo soportaba ni en lo mas mínimo, ahí se encontraban sus hermanos, consolándolo, hasta el último momento, viendo como su hermano lloraba a mares, no lo podía evitar, y es mejor dejarlo salir que dejarlo adentro...

Leo: vamos donnie, sé que esto es difícil - tratando de animar a su hermano de morado -

Rapha: vamos, no dejes que esto te deprima

Mikey: ahí que sonreír, tal vez ella no vio lo maravilloso que eres - sonriendo -

Donnie: gracias chicos los quiero mucho - sonriendo, débilmente aun con los ojos rojos -

Todo se vieron y sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo, esperando que el hermano de morado se sintiera mejor, todos los hermanos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, y ninguno de ellos podía dormir, así que por instinto, los cuatro prendieron la radio, y estaba una linda canción, y cada uno comenzó cantar **(Así es los chicos cantando o.O)**

*-*-*-*-* No idea *-*-*-*-*

Leo:

I'll love you, if you ain't got nobody to love  
And girl I'll adore you, if there's no one to adore  
And I'll show you, if there's no one to show  
And I'll know you, if you want somebody to know oh, oh, oh yeah!

( Te amare, si no tienes a nadie que te ame

y chica te adoro, cuando no haya nadie para adorar

y te lo demostrare, cuando nadie lo ha demostrado

y te conoceré, si quieres a alguien para conocer, oh, oh, oh yeah! )

Rapha:  
Every time you come around  
You put a lightning bolt on my face  
Baby, everytime you come around  
Girl, you take my breath away.

( Cada vez, que está a mi alrededor

iluminas mi cara

bebe, cada vez que estas a mi alrededor

me dejas sin aliento )

And I just wanna breathe until I take you in  
Cause I want you to breathe until you take me in.

( Y solo quiero respirar hasta que te tenga

y solo quiero que respires hasta que me tengas )

Leo:

But the truth is

( pero la verdad es... )

TODOS:

She has no idea, no idea  
That I'm even here, I'm even here  
She has no idea, no idea  
I'm standing here, I'm standing here  
I'm standing here

( Ella no tiene idea, ni idea

que siempre estoy aquí, siempre aquí

ella no tiene idea, ni idea

que estoy aquí, estoy aquí,

estoy aquí )

Mikey:

I'll kiss you, whenever you want to be kissed  
How I miss you two seconds after you leave screaming "come back to me, come back to me"  
Let me please you, let me see you, let me take that heart of yours  
And I'll be whatever you need me to be - the good guy, bad guy, just tell me baby.

( Te besare, cuando quieras ser besada

como te extraño, dos segundos después de que te marchas grito

" regresa a mí, regresa a mi "

por favor déjame verte, déjame tomar una parte de tu corazón

y seré lo que necesite que seas - un chico bueno. un chico malo, solo dime bebe )

Donnie:

Every time you come around  
You put a lightning bolt on my face  
Baby, everytime you come around  
Girl, you take my breath away

( Cada vez, que está a mi alrededor

iluminas mi cara

bebe, cada vez que estas a mi alrededor

me dejas sin aliento )

And I just wanna breathe until I take you in  
Cause I want you to breathe until you take me in  
But the truth is.

( Y solo quiero respirar hasta que te tenga

y solo quiero que respires hasta que me tengas

pero la verdad es... )

Todos:

She has no idea, no idea  
That I'm even here, I'm even here  
She has no idea, no idea  
I'm standing here, I'm standing here  
I'm standing here.

( Ella no tiene idea, ni idea

que siempre estoy aquí, siempre aquí

ella no tiene idea, ni idea

que estoy aquí, estoy aquí,

estoy aquí )

Leo:

Please tell me you can heal me  
I'm expressing my love

( Por favor dime que me escuchas

estoy expresando mi amor )

Rapha:

Won't stop till I get you  
I'm not letting up.

( no parare, hasta tenerte

no me rendiré )

Donnie:

I'm running to your heart  
Like a kid in a store.

( Estoy corriendo a tu corazón

como un niño a una tienda )

Mikey:

Take every ounce of love  
And beg you for more  
And beg you for more

( Tomando cada poco de amor

y rogando por mas...

y rogando por mas... )

Todos:

She has no idea, no idea  
That I'm even here, I'm even here  
She has no idea, no idea  
I'm standing here, I'm standing here  
I'm standing here.

( Ella no tiene idea, ni idea

que siempre estoy aquí, siempre aquí

ella no tiene idea, ni idea

que estoy aquí, estoy aquí,

estoy aquí )

Al terminar de cantar, los chicos, supieron cómo se sentía donnie, lo entendían, pero estarían ahí para él, y no importa, que pasara, tal vez, alguien, no sabrá de donde, pero se puede llegar a enamorar, de nuevo y mejor, y ella se arrepentirá, porque ella no se dio cuenta de la gran persona bueno tortuga que puede ser donnie, tal vez algo mejor vendría y lo disfrutaría mucho, y ella se lo perdería, por que como dice la canción...

ELLA NO TIENE IDEA...

**Wow acabe yei, jejeje me encanto escribir este one-shot, lo adore y mas por la canción, y no solamente porque sea de BTR, es porque me encanta tanto la canción que decidí hacerlo un one-shot jejeje espero que les haya gustado mucho, lo adore, demasiado, y bueno no se tal vez, hacerlo una historia, para que sepan, como fue que se entero donnie, digamos que esto es el epilogo jejeje, bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho, comenten si les agrado, una sugerencia lo que sea, bueno eso es todo, no vemos digo leemos en otra historia, cuídense chao y adioooooooos...XD**

**Les mando besos abrazos y un enorme BOOYAKASHA!**

**Lovemikey **


End file.
